Quitches
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: When the Twitches daughers meet Hannah MontanaMiley Stewart.What'll happen. Read and Find ou. Rated T for language and abusive situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Long ago in the land of Coventry there lived two daughters of Aaron. Both daughters were raised on earth, for when they were born a terrible was raging. There father sacrificed himself for them. The daughters met twenty one years later.

Apolla or Cameron Cam for short, and Artemis or Alexandra Alex for short.

After discovering there destiny to defeat the darkness in there homeland of Coventry. Soon after banishing there uncle they discovered he had returned living in the shadow lands, the brilliant Alex had the idea that her fathers shadow remained there as well. After a long battle there evil uncle Thantos was terminated permanently, Or so they thought.

Now five years later Alex and Cameron reign over Coventry, with there daughters. Alex's oldest daughters Helena who was seven years old and, her youngest daughter Hannah who was four. Cameron's daughters oldest daughter Infinity who was also seven years old, and her youngest daughter Ileana who was five. All of the girls were born on Halloween like there mothers, Infinity and Helena were identical almost as if they were twins, as was the same for Hannah and Ileana. Everything was well in Coventry or so it seemed, but on the day of Ileana and Hannah's birth an evil arose as well, ready to destroy the girl as it had before.

To protect there daughters Alex and Cameron sent there daughters to earth, keeping only the sisters together. Though the sisters were opposites they were happy together.

Infinity and Ileana were sent to California, there new parent had seemed sweet at first but as both girls grew older there parents turned vicious, leading to the point there mother left there father. They luckily were able to stay together, but with there father who became an alcoholic when he wasn't at work. He also beat them Infinity being older would try and protect her sister taking the blame for almost everything that happened. As Infinity and Ileana entered high school they made friends at Seaview. Infinity made friends with a great girl named Miley Stewart and her friends Lily and Oliver.

Helena and Hannah were dropped in New Jersey in a nice neighbor hood. They both felt isolated and found comfort in each other. So they stuck together. They pleaded to be home schooled so there new mother said that the boy's next door were home schooled and they could take classes together. Helena found a boy Kevin her age, while Hannah found a boy Joe her age. They liked each other and started hanging out together. They would go to movies together with the two boy's brother nick. The boy's later became known as the Jonas Brothers.

When Infinity and Helena turned nineteen, and Hannah and Ileana were seventeen there powers revealed themselves. Though they were half way around the country they could feel one another. Helena and Infinity were blessed with the moons ability's giving them powers such as telepathy, air, and water. While Ileana and Hannah were blessed from the sun, and they have powers over mind reading fire, and earth. Ileana and Hannah were blessed with beauty and grace, while their older sisters had harmony and strength. Evil is after them will they have the courage to tell their friends about their ability's or will the darkness reign over them.

**A/N:**

**I hope you like it I know it was a long summary. If you like please do leave a comment but it's not mandatory. I hope you keep reading chapter 1 will be up soon.**


	2. High School Issue

**In Cali**

**No POV**

Infinity was driving Ileana home from her first day of school at Sea View High.

"I really like Miley!" Ileana chirped happily as she skipped watched the scenery of the ocean go by as they drove off to there newer each house.

Ileana had just finished telling her older sister all about her day at the new high school. They had both previously gone to Walsh Preparatory school for young lady's. Their parents decided that Ileana come home when Infinity graduated.

"She seemed nice, just be careful especially with your knew abilities, you could've blown it nearly catching that boy's lunch tray on fire you HAVE to be more careful" Infinity urged to her naive little sister.

"It wasn't my fault that boy made me mad!" Ileana said remembering the lunch seen.

_Flashback_

_Ileana and Infinity were sitting at a lunch table with Lilly and Miley, Oliver they had said was sick. _

"_Anyways and I ended up going on a date with an eleven year old, it was horrible!" Miley said remembering her date with Willis When a boy Ileana had seen in her A.P. English class walked up to the table and sat net to her wrapping his arm around her thin waste._

"_Hey cutie remember me not like you could forget but I sit next to you in English and let me say you are far more hot than any summer day than I've ever seen" He said holding onto her tightly._

"_Hey looser get lost!" Miley said._

"_Miley that's not way to treat our good friend here" Ileana said looking at him smiling. He had a sudden amused expression on his face, when Ileana stood up releasing herself from his grip. "This is so much better" She said taking her chocolate milkshake and dumping it over his head. "It's funnier and cooler too if you know what I mean" She said laughing. _

_The boy stood up and jumped around for a few minutes, until the coldness of the milkshake had faded. "You stupid whore!" he screamed in the middle of the lunch room, causing everyone to look at him. They started to point and laugh at him. _

_Ileana was so pissed of his lunch tray started smoking, then everyone turned their attention to the tray looking from her to the tray as her searing gaze literally began to burn it. Until Miley broke her gaze by yelling randomly. _

_End Flash back_

Infinity had just pulled into the drive way with her Mercedes, and turned her body so she was positioned to look at Ileana.

"Hun that doesn't matter" She said. "You just have to control yourself, I know it really pissed you, it pisses me off just hearing but you HAVE to control yourself in any situation not matter what" Infinity said tenderly.

"I know" Ileana replied. "But it's just so hard, how come we have to have these powers!" She added restlessly. "I mean mom and dad don't even understand it, how are we supposed to!" Infinity understood her sister's frustration. She was searching for answers though she came up blank.

"It'll be okay we'll figure this out" Infinity said hugging her sister lovingly. "I promise" She added.

**A/N I hope you like, and if you have any suggestions please tell me!!!**


	3. To School

**New Jersey**

**No P.O.V.**

Helena woke up sleepily and trudged to her closet pulling out a black fanned out mini skirt, and red hot leggings. She then scanned through her rack of shirts, only to snatch out a silver sequined top with a black mini pull over and her silver rhinestone studded Gucci sunglass and her black Dior purse.

"Are you ready yet Hannah?" She asked her sister through the bathroom door. "I still have to do my hair!"

An annoyed Hannah stepped out of the bathroom. "Better" She said letting her sister go in. "First though how do I look?" She asked. Helena knew that for the past couple weeks Hannah was trying to impress this boy at her school, thought she was failing miserably.

"Spin slowly" Helena said so she could take in the full view of her sister's outfit. Hannah was wearing a high black wedged heel that laced up over her knee. She had silver metallic leggings with a tight ultra black super mini skirt that had blue tight fish net fabric coming from the bottom. She wore a halter style top that had black fabric coming down to her belly button, and the same shade blue fish net coming down to cover the rest of her stomach. Her short ebony blue streaked hair was tied into a side pony tail resting on the upper left side of her head beautifully.

"Sissy like" Helena said proud of her sisters sense in fashion. "How should I do my hair this morning?" Helena asked Hannah.

"Keep it simple" She replied. "But elegant and cute at the same time." She added. "So don't straighten your hair just brush it out, it looks so, so, so pretty when you leave it curly"

Helena went in the bathroom for about five minutes and when she came back out her beautiful silverish white hair with purple streaks in their gorgeous natural curls.

"Oh yeah" Hannah said. "He is going to love that! Just tell him it was my idea" She said happy at the result of her own idea.

"I don't like him like that!" Helena lied.

"Oh yes you do!" Hannah shot back and they both started laughing.

"Maybe just a little" Helena caved.

**The Jonas House Hold**

**Still No P.O.V.**

Nick ran around the house after Joe. Who had stolen his socks, again.

"Joe give those back now!" Nick yelled after his brother.

"Never little bro you'll have to catch me!" Joe laughed until Kevin stepped out in front of him and he stopped immediately. With out Kevin even saying a word Joe shook his head.

"Come on man there socks" He pointed out handing them to Nick.

"Yeah" Nick said. "My socks!" Nick yelled at him.

Denise the Jonas brother's mom walked into the living room where the boy's were arguing. She sighed loudly hoping to catch their attention, but once she didn't she stepped in.

"Knock it off boy's" She said. "You're going to be late for your first day." She added.

"Not me my first class isn't until 10:00" Kevin said happily.

"Okay then" Denise replied. "Your going to make your brothers late you are dropping them off at school for me this morning." She smiled at Kevin as his face fell.

"Mom that's not fair let Joe drive" He said.

"Joe had his license suspended remember" She said. "He just happened to fun into a mail box the same day he got a speeding ticket and ran a red light" She said her anger rising to its peak. "All in one sitting"

"I'd be happy to mom" Kevin said, then turning to his brother. "You are never touching my car with out me in the driver's seat"

Joe sighed. "I swear that officer must've had a bad day or something, I was doing the speed limit and the light was yellow and when he pulled me over I had to and the mail box jumped out in front of me not my fault" Joe explained.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle as he hopped from foot to foot putting his socks on.

"Don't be laughin Fro Bro your next!" Joe said laughing, as Nick fell to the floor.

"Oh no" Denise said. "Joe you're the only one possible of that, anyways get going I don't want to put up with any longer than necessary." She joked and they all laughed heading to Kevin's six door Hummer.

It was there first day of public high school, Joe and Nick's that is. Kevin was going to the University. The only reason Nick and Joe decided to go public is because their best friend Hannah was to for the first time. She and her sister had been home schooled with Nick Kevin and Joe since they were old enough for first grade and they thought it was time for a change.

When the boy's got outside they saw Hannah getting into Helena's Shelby GT 350 Mustang. She had gotten it for her 18th birthday, which was last Halloween. Hannah was jealous her parents hadn't bought her a car but got over it.

"Hey Hannah!" Joe called over to her. She looked up and smiled at him beautifully, her smile sent chills up his spine.

**JOES P.O.V.**

There she was the girl I've been dreaming about since we first started home schooling. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And check this she even design's her own clothes; she said that buying clothes is stupid because there's the risk someone else might have the same outfit as you.

"How's going are you excited about Public high school?" I asked her opening the far back Hummer door.

"Yeah Helena's dropping me off" She said happily.

She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard she absolutely perfect. She's funny and smart and she laughs at all my jokes even the one's we both know are stupid. If only she felt the same way.

**NO P.O.V.**

Helena came outside about five minutes after Hannah, walking towards her car with her key's in hand. When she seen Kevin.

"Hey Kev.!" She shouted over to him. "Taking your bro's to school?" She asked.

"Hi and yeah mom sucked me into Joe managed to get his license suspended." Kevin said looking at Joe.

"It wasn't my fault I swear" Joe said causing Hannah to laugh.

"Hey you wanna car pool we have the same first class at the University it'd be easier" He said.

Hannah's eye's lit up, the opportunity to spend more time with Joe she loved the idea.

"I don't know can you handle that?" Helena whispered to Hannah.

"Can you handle sitting up front with Kevin?" She replied quietly.

"Sounds great Kev thanks!" Helena called happily grabbing her stuff and Hannah grabbed her. Helena locked her car and they walked to Kevin's Hummer.

"C-c-can I sit by you Joe?" Hannah asked stuttering a little. He nodded. She smiled happily. "Thanks!" She said warmly jumping into the seat next to him. "I gotta ask why do you sit in the way back?" She questioned.

"It makes me feel like I'm being chauffeured" He replied smiling at her.

"Buckle up Kittens we are going" Kevin said looking over at Helena who had joined him in the front passenger seat.

**KEVIN P.O.V.**

As I looked over at Helena she smiled at me and I looked into her perfect silver eyes. She was so beautiful, I can't believe I've fallen in love with the girls next door. Hey that would make a great song title.

**A/N I hope you like this Chappie please please please review!!! Good and Bad reviews all I can do is improve.**


	4. After Class Beating

**Cali**

**No P.O.V.**

Ileana and Infinity hopped out of Infinity's Mercedes Benz, and walked up to the front door of the large house they lived in, with their father. Their parents had been recently divorced, for reasons neither of them really understood.

"Did dad say what he wanted for dinner?" Ileana asked Infinity.

"No he didn't" Infinity replied.

"Should I call him? I don't want to make him mad but he'll be angry if he doesn't get what he wants" Ileana added.

"No you don't call him I'll call him and ask, don't worry about it" Infinity said. She didn't want her sister to get hurt, not again. If her father was angry with her it would be okay, she could take the beating. Infinity picked up there home phone and dialed their fathers work number. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver of his work phone.

"Dad um what do you want for dinner tonight?" She asked him a bit shakily he sounded busy and that wasn't a good thing.

"I told you this morning!" He yelled, causing Her to pull the phone back from her ear.

"S-sorry day I-I just don't remember could you p-p-please tell me again?" She asked politely.

"Fine" He said angrily. 'Just make pizza, you know what I like on it" He said hanging up on her.

"He want's Pizza sis all the usual toppings!" Infinity called into the kitchen.

And her sister started cooking. About three hours later their father came home his breath smelled of alcohol and his eye's were blood shot.

"Ileana go upstairs Now!" Infinity said sternly.

"But Fin what about you?" She asked.

"Go I'll be fine I promise!" Infinity said, and Ileana ran upstairs rushing into her bedroom shutting and locking the door immediately.

**Infinity's P.O.V.**

I watched my father as he came towards me, stumbling every couple steps.

"Okay you stupid whore why did you call me in the middle of my big meeting I almost lost my client!" he yelled at me fiercely. Slapping me across my left cheek.

I let out a small cry, in pain as he punches me in the stomach. I fell to my knees and he began kicking me and stepping on me.

I made a final scream as threw me across the room into the wall then y world faded into darkness, again.


	5. Broken arm and love confessions

**New Jersey**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Helena I had just dropped off my brothers and her sister.

"Hey you wanna go to Star Bucks and get some coffee?" He asked her a bit nervously.

"Sure we still have a couple hours till our first class and I could use some" She said yawning a little.

Yes she took the bait!

She told me what she wanted and I ordered for both of us as she sat down. We both got Mocha Frappichino's. I sat down across from her and I handed her the cold beverage.

"Thanks!" She said happily and smiled at me.

"Helena um are you doing anything on Saturday night?" I asked a bit shakily. She looked up at me said.

"Um nothing that I know of" She said giving me a questioning look.

"Well I know you like the band My Chemical Romance right?" I asked her nervously.

"Yeah They are my second favorite band ever!" She said happily.

"Second?" I questioned.

She smiled at me and I felt myself melt.

"My neighbors, just happen to be the best band I've ever heard" She said a matter of factly.

"Oh is that so" I decided to tease he a little. "Well then I guess you wouldn't want to go to your second favorites band concert then would you, because I mean they would just happen to be playing Saturday." I said. She froze and looked at me.

"Are are you serious?" She asked excited. "Are you asking me on a date?" She then calmed down.

"Well that would only depend if you would go" I said simply.

Her eye's lit up bright as I had ever seen them. "Oh my Jonas, No way really!" She said jumping up and down in her chair. She even reached over and hugged me. When she pulled back we both blushed her cheeks turned pink and mine red.

"Oh and before I forget wear something extra special, because I don't want Gerard thinking your not cool enough" I added with a chuckle.

"Wait what?" She asked in shock. "Y-you got backstage passes!" She said. I knew what was coming next I covered my ears and she screamed, everyone in Star Bucks was staring at us as we walked back out to my Hummer.

"Great time for class" She said miserably.

"Well think of it this way, three more class till Gerard" I teased her. She blushed a little. She had a tiny crush on him and I knew it. We got into my Hummer and I took us to class.

**At High School**

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

As soon as Joe and Nick stepped out of the Hummer, a group of screaming girls crowded them, pushing me out of the way. I heard girls screaming for autographs. Maybe the public school thing wasn't such a good idea. I could see Joe and Nick, hugging girls and signing things, I even seen Nick sign a girls forehead. It felt like something stabbed me in the stomach, was I jealous? Of course I was, I was completely in Love with Joseph Jonas.

I just couldn't watch this so I walked away to my first class.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

After the mob of girls diminished, was searching for Hannah. It's not like her to just walk away. Why would she do that, leaving me with all those Psycho girls. I searched up and down the halls until I heard the bell ring and I was forced to go to my first class. And Lucky me she wasn't in it.

"Good morning kids" The teachers said. "We have two new students they are brothers, and their names are, Joe Jonas, and Nicholas Jonas" She said to the class. I heard all the kids gasp.

"Excuse me Ms" I heard Nick speak up. "Could you call me Nick please rather than Nicholas it's my Nick Name" He said. We both laughed at the small pun.

"Just take your seats boy's" She said pointing to two desks in the front row.

"Yes ma'am" Me and Nick said sitting down.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I entered the class room and everyone looked at me like I was a freak.

"Can I help you all?" I asked in a soft, a bit frightened voice. I think my outfit scared them.

"Freak! What a looser!" I Heard girl say in the back of the class, and everyone started laughing.

"Enough kids quiet down" The teacher said.

"Oh no don't worry about it Ma'am, I get this a lot I don't believe in taking the risk of being humiliated by wearing the same outfit as someone else" I said pointing to the girl who'd called her a freak and another girl who were dress identically. "So I make my own clothes, which means all my clothes are couture" As I finished everyone was in shock.

"Well you've all met Hannah" The teacher said and I took a seat in the back row. As the teacher started class. The other classes were pretty much the same. Until the lunch bell rang. I didn't feel much like eating so I just sat down at a random table, when a guy in a football jersey walked up to me.

"Hey freak girl your sitting at are table" He said coldly.

"Well I guess if the freak Girl is sitting at the table it's the freak table so take a seat!" I said harshly pulling a chair out for him. Everyone who heard started laughing.

**No P.O.V.**

"Let me make this easier for you to understand I said Move it looser" He stated slower as if she were dumb.

"Look honey I'm not sorry and you'll have to make me" She said standing up to face him. "And personally I don't think you have the balls" Hannah crossed her arms over her chest leaning back on her left foot.

Joe came into the lunch room with a tray of food; just in time see the jock push Hannah into on of the pillars then onto the ground. That pissed Joe right off he dropped his tray and made his way to the jock.

"Hey man what's your problem!" He said angrily inches from punching this kid out.

The jock was surprised to see Joe Jonas talking to him, but he replied. "This Freak is sitting at the Football teams table" The jock sounded just as pissed off.

Hannah was picking herself up off the ground holding her arm, fighting tears from the severe pain she was in.

"Oh real good excuse, Hannah are you okay?" He asked her sweetly.

"I think it's broken" She said her voice cracked and that pissed Joe off even more. He clenched his fist ready to turn around and punch the jock right in the face. "Don't Joe it'll ruin your image I-I'll be fine" She assured him. He only nodded.

"Come on Hannah I'll take you to the nurse's office" He said helping her out of the cafeteria, but before they were out he heard one girl say.

"Maybe I should get someone to break my arm so he'll help me." She said, Joe turned and gave her a disgusted look before leaving with Hannah. As they entered the nurses' office they told her what happened, and she said that Hannah's arm was indeed broken and would need a cast she gave her a temporary cast then called her parents.

"Hannah I know this isn't the best time, but do you have any plans for Saturday" He asked.

"Oh yeah sorry Joe me and that kid from the lunch room have a date" She said and they both laughed.

"Anyways would you like to come with me to a My Chemical Romance concert?" He asked her seeing her face light up.

"Really!" She exclaimed excited. "I'd love to!" She said happily then paused. "Wait is it date or just friends?" She asked.

"Well honestly I'd like it to be a date, but we can go as friends" He added the second part quickly.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Mr. Jonas" She said happily.

"Your sister and Kevin will most likely come to, oh and we have backstage passes" He said excited.

She stopped being excited and looked at him.

"Joe do you think I'm a freak?" She asked him seriously and sadly.

Joe was shocked at the question that thought never even crossed his mind for a second.

"No!" He said quickly. "I think you're beautiful and amazing" He said. "I love you Hannah" He said while she was still in shock Joe kissed her on her lips passionately, but after noticing she didn't kiss him back He stopped.

"I'm sorry" He said. "I hope this doesn't hurt out frien…" He wasn't able to finish as she kiss him back.

She pulled away smiling at him. "I love you too Joe" She said.


	6. Confessions and Group Hugs

**Cali**

**Infinity's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining warmly on my face. I forced myself up, still in the place I had fallen the night before, a puddle of dried blood around me. I put my hand on my cheek, only to pull it back in a burning pain. I looked around to see Ileana bruised up on the couch. I walked over to her sitting down by her running my hand through her blood encrusted hair.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry I didn't mean for him to hurt you" I whispered crying softly.

**No POV**

Ileana opened her eyes weakly, and she looked up to see Infinity looking over her. She wanted to assure her sister that it wasn't her fault, but she felt to weak to speak. She was exhausted and worn out, her father had kept her up late. She wouldn't tell Infinity what else he had done to her, the way he had violated her. She didn't want her sister to worry anymore than she already had. Ileana was about to speak up when there was a knock on the door, the knock caused both of the girls to jump up unexpectedly.

Infinity stood up limping on her left leg to see who was at the door. She was shocked to see a couple of Ileana's friends. They had already seen her so it was too late to turn back. She opened the door, only to hear their gasps.

"Oh my Jonas, Are you okay?" The girl with the long curly brown hair asked.

"What happened?" asked the boy that stood next to her.

"Uh-um" Infinity stumble for an excuse, but finally managed. "Me and my sister got into a fight" She lied, and it was obvious.

"Oh" Miley and Lily said together.

"Can we see Ileana?" Lily asked.

"Well um uh she really isn't feeling to well" Infinity lied again.

"Oh we'll only be a second" Miley said and Infinity let them in.

"She's in the living room" Infinity said taking them into the room, where blood stained the walls and floor.

"Oh Hi Miley Lily" Ileana said smiling at them she then looked over at Oliver. "Oh you must be Oliver" She said happily, it's so nice to meet you" She extended her hand.

He took it politely.

"Oh my manners" She said. "This is my sister Infinity"

"What happened in here, are you guy's okay" Miley asked worried.

"Oh yeah were fine, be get into fights all the time" Infinity lied poorly.

"Oh um yeah they get p-pretty bad sometimes" Ileana added trying to make it sound more convincing.

"Okay, now I know that's not true, Ileana you can trust us and to prove it I'm am going to tell you my deepest darkest secret, but for you to believe me we have to go to my house. Okay" Miley said, she decided that if her friends needed help her secret was worth it. Both girls agreed and fallowed Miley to her house, which was only a couple houses down. They walked in through the kitchen door.

"Hey daddy, these are my new friends, Infinity and Ileana" Miley introduced them.

"Nice to meet you sir" Both girls said at the same time. Robby Rae noticed the bruises covering the girls, but trusted Miley had her own plan so he left it up to her.

"Nice to meet you to" Robby Rae said smiling at them, they returned the smile happily.

"I'm going upstairs to show them my closet" Miley added.

"You sure about that bud" Was Robby's reply.

"Positive" Miley said back. With that the five ran up the stairs, and to Miley's room.

"So Miley your going to show us your closet?" Ileana asked confused.

"Yup my closet" Miley said opening her closet door, pushing back the first rack of clothes, revealing the huge double doors with the Hannah Montana logo's on them.

"Hold up I'm confused here, what exactly are you saying" Infinity asked confused, as Miley opened the double doors, revealing all of Hannah Montana's clothes.

"I'm Hannah Montana" Miley said sitting down on the sofa that was in her closet.

"Are you serious?" Ileana asked, sounding completely surprised. "Wow your so lucky" She added.

"Okay now that I've told you my big secret, I want you to tell me the truth about those bruises and cuts all over you" Miley said seriously, both girls instantly turned depressed and quiet.

"Well we kind of made our father mad last night and he um" Ileana stopped not knowing exactly what to say.

"Your father did that to you?" Lily asked in horror. "Oh my Jonas how long has he been doing that" She asked scared.

"Well it started just before our parents got divorced, it's no big deal we can handle it" Infinity said.

"No that's illegal he has no right to hurt you like that" Miley said. "Does he" She stopped for a moment before continuing. "Does he do anything else to you" Miley asked with a gulp.

"Like what do you mean?" Infinity asked.

"Does he like r-rape you?" Miley asked stuttering on the word.

"Never!" Infinity said quickly, and it was true on her parent, though Ileana never answered she just kept her head down in shame of herself.

"Ileana he had never, you know hurt you like that has he?" Infinity asked looking at her sister worried.

"Well h-he said I deserved it and that it was my fault!" Ileana said starting to cry. "He said it was my fault they had gotten divorced and that I needed to make it up to him" She added, now tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh my goodness" Infinity said. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "I'm your sister you can tell me anything and everything" Infinity added hugging Ileana tightly.

"That's it were having a sleep over at my house tonight and you guy's aren't going home. I am having my dad call the police!" Miley said standing up fiercely and walking towards the closet door.

"No!" Ileana cried. "Please don't we've already lost our father once and our mother twice" She added.

"What do you mean" Lily asked hugging Ileana trying to comfort her more.

"Well we are adopted" Infinity said. "Don't get us wrong we never actually met our biological parents, it's just the point of knowing that" Infinity added.

"Oh well it would be for the better, you wouldn't have to worry about being hurt anymore" Miley said walking back hugging the three girls. "Oh Oliver come on" Miley said after seeing Oliver standing up against the wall watching them. After another minute or two he finally joined them in their group hug.


	7. Black outs and Surgeries

**College**

**Helena's POV**

Helena sat in her advanced art class, even though she was a freshman in college she was good enough in art that they put her in Advanced Placement. She was going to college to become an interior designer. Though she was way off focus thinking of Kevin. She hadn't even noticed when the teacher dismissed class. Until one of the boy's that sat next into her tapped on her shoulder.

Hey are you okay?" He asked, causing Helena to jump.

"Oh yes I'm sorry, just thinking" She said, picking up her things, she stood up. "My names Helena" She said smiling at him.

He picked his books up and stood up; he was about a foot taller than her.

"I'm Josh" He said returning her smile. "Nice to meet you" He added.

"You too" She replied happily.

"I'm sorry but is it your first year here?" He asked. "I just never seen you around" He added.

"Yeah it's my first year, I just like to draw and I guess I'm good at it being they put me in college A.P." She said.

"Oh that sweet" He said, as we made our way to the door. "Would you like to go out for lunch on Friday?" He asked, and it surprised her.

"Oh I-I don't know" She said hesitantly.

"We can go just as friends don't worry" he laughed a little.

"Okay Friday sounds perfect" She said with a shy smile. He noticed her shyness.

"Okay we'll go after are art class then, I know the perfect place" He said it with a sudden coldness, that scared Helena.

"I-I'm sorry I just remembered I have plans!" Helena said walking away quickly. In the direction, Kevin had parked his Hummer. Josh watched her walk away, he couldn't help but smile.

"She is indeed special" He thought aloud to himself coldly. "I'll catch her soon enough" He added going to his college dorm.

**Kevin's POV**

As I sat in my SUV waiting for Helena she came out of the school quickly, as if she were scared. She opened the door and hopped, I smiled at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Helena what's wrong?" I asked her, she had me worried. She looked over at me, and I seen her visually calm down.

"N-nothing" She said, if she didn't want to tell me that was okay. I started the car and we drove off headed in the directions of our homes, we were silent. When Cancer by My Chemical Romance broke the silence. Helena pulled her cell phone out and answered with a. "Hello" I then seen her face become worried. With a couple "okay's" She hung up.

"Kev." She said looking up at me worried.

"Yeah" I replied keeping my eye's on the road.

"Can you take me to pick Hannah up from school, my mom called and said she was in a very important meeting and couldn't. The school called her and told her some kid broke her arm" Helena told me that as if she thought I would tell her I wouldn't pick up her sister.

"Of course" I said giving her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry I'm sure she's fine" I told her.

"I don't understand how someone could've or why they would've hurt her" Helena said in thought.

Luckily the school wasn't to far from where le lived and I didn't have to turn around. We were there in about five minutes flat. I parked my Hummer and we walked into the high school together.

**No POV**

Kevin and Helena walked into the office, and were greeted by a few familiar faces.

"I'm here for Hannah" Helena said to the lady at the desk closest to her.

"Oh yes one moment" The lady said as she scurried through a door way. She came back with Hannah and Joe.

"Hannah what happened?" Helena demanded to know.

"Well I was sitting at a table at lunch and a stupid Jock came over and called me a freak girl and told me to move, I told him he would have to make, and he did" Hannah said simply if it were no big deal. "So basically it was a great first day!" Hannah said with out sarcasm smiling at Joe. Helena and Kevin exchanged confused glances. Joe smiled back at her.

"well mom was in a meeting so I came to take you to the hospital" Helena said. "So let's go" Helena signed Hannah out. They were walking out the office door when Joe spoke for the first time.

"Wait can I go with?" He asked quickly.

Kevin gave a sigh. "I guess so there's less than an hour left of school and as I see it you won't pay any attention anyways." Kevin then filled out a paper for Joe and they all walked out to the hummer.

Joe and Hannah sat in the back seat. Joe was fighting with himself on whether he should hold her hand or not. He finally reached over and gently set his hand on top of her non-broken hand. They looked at each other then turned there heads smiling to themselves, blushing madly, but through all that Hannah and Joe had interlaced fingers.

Helena and Kevin both noticed from the front seat. They smiled at each other. It was only a matter of time before the two would get together.

"They are so cute together" Helena whispered to Kevin so the back seat love birds wouldn't hear. Kevin nodded.

"They were meant to be" He said simply.

They arrived at the hospital Emergency room. Hannah was scared of being in the hospital; it made her shiver to her something felt off, or wrong.

"Helena I-I think we should just go home and forget about this!" Hannah told her sister, as her sister filled out some medical forms.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked. "Do you have a bad feeling too?" She asked her sister in a low voice. Hannah only nodded. "I'm sure it's nothing, just try and forget about it you need the doctor to look at your arm." Helena said giving her sister an assuring smile, but Helena knew that something must be wrong, her sister only had feeling like this when something was going to happen.

The doctor came out. "Night!" He called, and all four of them stood up. Hannah's heart started beating faster as they walked to towards the doctor. The others were in front of her.

Joe looked back in time to see the light from her bright eye's fade, as she fell. He moved fast enough to catch her.

"This is worse than I feared, Nurse!" He called mumbling a few things to the nurse as they brought out a stretcher. Joe placed Hannah on it nervously but gently.

Helena was scared her eyes were welled up with tears. Kevin wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words in her ear, as they took her into the X-ray room on the stretcher. Joe didn't say a word, until the doctor came out twenty minutes later.

"We have to do surgery to fix her arm" He said, we all looked up in shock.

"What!" Joe yelled angry.

"Well her arm wasn't broken clean it was broken in three places and the bone shifted it's the only way to fix it" he added. "Don't worry though it's very simple procedure"

Joe shook his head before running out the door.

"Oh no" Kevin said. Helena gave him a confusing look. "He's going to kill the kid that did this to her, I have to go stop him!" Kevin said running after his brother.

"Can we perform the operation?" The doctor asked Helena. She nodded quickly. Then the doctor ran back through the double doors.

Helena sat down in a waiting room chair holding herself, scared. The next thing she remembered was drifting off to sleep.


	8. Love revealed time two

**Cali**

**No POV**

**Later that Night**

Infinity and Ileana were sitting on Miley's bedroom floor with Oliver, Lily and believe it or not Jackson. It was Miley's turn to truth or dare someone. So she looked at Ileana.

"Ileana truth or dare?" Miley asked playfully she had the perfect truth and dare picked out.

"Um" Ileana thought a moment. "Dare" She said challengingly. Miley smiled evilly.

"I double dare you to go into the closet with Oliver and let him do anything he wants to you" She said. She had seen the connection the two had and wanted it to show more. Infinity chuckled.

"Oh did I say dare I meant truth, truth please" She pleaded.

"Oh no to late" Miley said grabbing Ileana's hand and Oliver's pushing them into her closet and, shutting door quickly before they could argue. "Come out when you're ready, but it has to be at least five minutes." Miley yelled through the door. "No Hannah closet" She added.

"Hi" Ileana said to Oliver shyly. She and Oliver were centimeters apart. They wouldn't go into the Hannah closet that would be against the rules.

"Hi" He said noting her shyness. "You looked really beautiful" he said with out thinking, and even in the dark closet he could see her blush. Oliver blushed too. "It's true" he added. "Your really amazing, I-I sorry your dad hurt you" He said with out thinking. After he said that her eye's welled up with tears and she looked down sad. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad" He said wrapping his arms around her slender body, gently as not to hurt her. She shook her head.

"No it's okay I know you didn't mean it" She said. "I am just really scared about what he'll do when we get home tomorrow" She started crying quietly again.

"I won't let him hurt you" Oliver promised strongly.

"How h-he is really strong and pow…" She was cut off by Oliver's lips against hers. They kissed for a good five minutes, before they were interrupted by Miley knocking on the door, yelling.

"Ya'll are fully clothed right" They could hear the other's laughing. Oliver and Ileana let go of each other and opened the closet door, and returned to there seats.

"Okay now" Miley said. "Ileana it's your turn"

"Okay Lily truth or dare?" Ileana said.

"Truth" Lily said triumphantly.

"Okay what's the farthest you've ever gone with a boy?" Ileana asked smartly as Lily's face fell.

"A French kiss" She admitted, and Miley gasped.

"With who?" Miley asked.

"Sorry Miles I already answered my question" Lily laughed, as Miley sighed.

"Okay Oliver Truth or dare" Lily asked him.

"Truth" He said, not wanting to end up in the closet again.

"Okay what exactly did you say and do with Ileana in the closet" Lily asked him smiling.

Oliver looked at Ileana and she looked back, they smiled at each other.

"Well we talked then we talked then I said a couple things with out thinking and she cried, then I apologized and she cried again, then I kissed her" He said like it was no big deal.

"You made my sister cry, and then you kissed her?" Infinity said questioningly with a little anger behind it.

"I-I" Oliver stammered.

"It wasn't his fault, I just let my emotions get the best of me honest" Ileana cut in. Oliver gave her a thankful smile, a smile she returned happily.

"Hm? Jackson truth or dare?" Oliver said, looking at Jackson.

"Well unlike you guy's I'm not scared of a little dare, so Dare me Oliver!" Jackson said big headedly.

"I dare you to French kiss Infinity right here and right now in front of us all" Oliver said triumphantly.

"Wait doesn't she have to consent to that?" Jackson asked.

"Nope" He replied smiling at Jackson. Jackson glared at him.

"Can't we at least do it in another room?" Infinity asked shyly and a bit embarrassed.

"Well I suppose" Oliver said.

Jackson stood up then offered his hand to Infinity and helped her up as well. When she held onto Jackson's hand they both felt and electric shock run through there whole body and they both blushed and looked away from each other. They entered the closet. The closet was exceedingly small, so they ducked into the Hannah closet. Infinity looked at Jackson shyly.

"H-how should we?" She asked him, she sounded shy that made Jackson fall even farther for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, as she placed her arms gently around his neck. He could feel how small around her waist was, he figured he could use his hands and wrap them around the biggest part of her waist and still have room left over.

Infinity smiled at him, as he filled the gap between them kissing her softly, but strongly at the same time. The kiss as they had been dared, was more than a dare. Jackson ran his hands up and down her back, as Infinity ran one of her hands through his dirty blond hair; the kiss lasted a long time as their tongues played a game of tag. When they had finally pulled apart Jackson looked into her perfect silver eyes.

"Your so beautiful" He said without letting her go. "Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked her. "I know it's short notice but, we've known each other for a short time" He said looking deeply into her eye's.

"Really you want to go on a date with me?" She asked him surprised. "I mean why?" She asked, she didn't understand even when her mother was around, before the abuse started when she wasn't covered in bruises no guy had even talked to her, let alone anybody else.

"Because you're the most beautiful and amazing girl, I've ever seen" He said smiling at her. "And I really, really like you" He added. "So will you go out with me?" He asked her again.

"Of course" She said sweetly hugging him. They emerged from the closet with interlaced fingers, and instead of sitting back where they originally were they sat down next to each other. This put Ileana and Oliver next to each other as well. Ileana and Oliver smiled at each other.

"Well looks like this game is over" Miley and Lily said together.

"At least now that we've accomplished our goals" Lily added. Miley laughed.

"Plan perfectly executed" Miley and Lily said high fiving one another.

"Wait this was your plan?" Oliver asked them they nodded. "How'd you know we even liked each other?" Oliver asked.

"Were girls we just know these things" Miley answered. "I think it's time for bed, It is three O'clock in the morning" Miley added, everyone was surprised it didn't feel late and none of them tired. Oliver and Jackson went down stairs to get some extra blankets and pillows.

"So how was it?" Miley asked Ileana and Infinity.

"Heaven" Both girls replied dreamily.

"Thanks Miley!" Ileana said happily hugging her. "But who do you guy's have a crush?" She asked.

"Well Miley has the world largest crush on" Miley covered lily's mouth before she could say the name.

"No one really" Miley covered.

"Oh" Ileana said, then the boy's came back with the blankets and pillows.

Oliver handed a blanket and Pillow to Lily then he gave the last Pillow and blanket he had to Ileana.

"What about you?" She asked him, he just smiled at her and she caught on.

Jackson did the same with Infinity, handing Miley the first pillow and blanket he had and the last one to Infinity. After they all had their beds made they lied down. Miley and Lily couldn't help but put awe's as they seen Oliver wrap his arms around Ileana's waist and lay down behind her.

Infinity smiled at her sister as Ileana and Oliver fell asleep. Infinity laid down facing Jackson. She smiled at him shyly. He kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes.

She heard him whisper. "Goodnight" before she fell asleep.

Lily and Miley exchanged another high five before they laid down and went to bed themselves.


	9. Another Guy

**Hospital**

**Helena's POV**

I opened my eye's, and instantly remembered where I was, as the smell of the sterile waiting room disgusted me. I looked around to see if Kevin and Joe were back yet but they weren't I looked outside to see it was getting dark. How long would this surgery take. What if something else went wrong, like Hannah thought it would? I went up to the waiting room desk.

"Excuse me but Is Hannah Night still in surgery?" I asked.

"Oh I am sorry but there was a complication in your sisters surgery, it'll be another hour or so" The lady responded.

I instantly felt my heart rate increase. "What was the complication is everything going to be okay?" I asked her panicked.

"Well woke up in the middle of the surgery, and then the doctor had to double the dose of the sleeping medication." The woman said.

"What!" Helena said. "Can't to much of that kill her?" Helena was freaked out.

"No, no, no" The woman replied. "It was closely monitored so she'll be fine." The woman added I then returned to my seat. I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my face in them wrapping my arms around myself crying.

The next thing I remember is someone wrapping there arms around me. I thought it was Kevin, but when I looked up it was that kid Josh from my College art class. My heart started racing. I pushed away from him. Something about him felt wrong and that scared me.

"What do you want?" I asked him scared.

"I want you honey" Josh said. Kissing me, he kissed, I try to push him away but he was to strong. Then the next thing I see is Kevin standing behind him. Kevin shook his head and walked away. Joe just stood there in shock. I tried again to push Josh off me but I failed. Tears fell down my cheeks. I just lost the one person I loved most. My body just collapsed onto Josh.

**Kevin's POV**

I can't believe she did that to me. We had a date set for Saturday, and she goes of and starts dating another guy. I can't believe I ever liked her. I got into my hummer and just sat there. How could she do that? I can't just leave; Joe is going to want to stay here because Hannah is here. And I have to give them a ride home.

I got out of my SUV and headed back into the hospital. Only to see Joe walking towards me.

"Kev, I don't think she likes him, I think he just kissed because as soon as you seen her she started crying she just collapsed, and the guy laughed." Joe said worried.

"Really Joe?" I asked him. Joe never joked about these things, especially since he knew how much I cared about her. Joe nodded.

"Dude something's up with that guy" Joe added. "And I don't like him a bit."

"Let's go then" I said running into the waiting room, only to see her curled into a ball crying the man from before gone.

**No POV**

Kevin went over to her and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her, when he did she instantly jumped trying to get away, until she looked up to see Kevin.

"Kevin I'm so, so, so sorry" She cried. "I really hardly know that guy honest" She said sniffling.

"Hardly?" Kevin asked her.

"He is in my A.P. art class he sits next to me, he asked me to lunch on Friday as friends and I said okay, but then he said he had the perfect place to and the way he said it scared me so I made a bad excuse and told him I had plans" She said in one breath. "Please don't hate me Kevin I love you" She said crying harshly.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you" Kevin told her wrapping his arms around her fragile body. '_Did she just say she loved me'_ Kevin thought.

The doctor returned to the waiting room, and called Hannah's name. They ran to the doctor.

"Is she okay I heard there were complications is she going to be okay?" Helena asked panicked. Joe and Kevin were surprised to hear that there were complications. Kevin could see that, that freaked Joe out.

"Yes she's fine" The doctor said calmly as if nothing had been wrong in the first place. "She is in room 516" The doctor added.

They instantly took off towards the room. When they got there they were surprised to see bandages wrapped around Hannah's throat too.

"What happened to your throat Han?" Joe asked her worried going to her side quickly. She panicked a little. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She made these weird hand things trying to say she couldn't talk and didn't know why. Just then the nurse walked in.

"Who are you people why are you in this room, it's a closed door, no entry" The nurse was being rude.

"Excuse me this is my sister, and her brothers" Helena partly lied. "And Why can't she talked why are there bandaged around her throat she had a broken arm!" Helena demanded to know cruelly, Kevin and Joe were surprised by her coldness.

The nurse was taken aback as well. "When she woke up in surgery they had to put a tube down her throat, but her throat was closed and the anastigiologist had to cut a small line to put a tube in her throat. Hannah freaked she didn't even remember waking up. Let alone being taken under a knife. She shook her head.

"Why can't she talk?" Joe asked the nurse.

"That was another complication when the doctor cut into her throat he cut through her vocal cords as well, she might talk again she might not" The nurse said leaving.

Hannah had her hands covering her face crying silently. Joe went to her side and wrapped his arms around her gently. "It'll be okay Han" He said sweetly. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she couldn't she jut continued to cry.

The doctor entered the room again. "She should be free to go home in a tomorrow" The doctor said.

"When will she be able to talk again?" Helena asked the doctor seriously.

"I don't know, it could be a few days, a few weeks, and in the worse case she wouldn't get her voice back at all, but don't force her to because then she really can break her voice and loose it permanently." He added. "My advice for now is to get her a pad of paper" He said leaving the room.

Hannah cried harder.

"It's okay please don't cry" Joe said holding her tightly with out hurting her. "I love you" He whispered to her and she calmed down, though tears still fell down her face. Joe wiped them away gently.

"I will always love you" Joe told her. "No matter what" He added.

Helena smiled at them, Joe really did love her, and she's love him for so long.

"Hey at least now I don't have to listen sing in the shower" Helena joked Kevin and Joe did as well. Hannah smiled, but as she couldn't talk she couldn't laugh.

Kevin and Helena sat on the small couch that was in the room and fell asleep leaning against each other, while Joe fell asleep next to Hannah. Hannah couldn't fall asleep so she tried to sing.

**Hannah's POV**

I opened my mouth thinking the words hard but I couldn't make a sound. I tried again and again, but still nothing. Why can't I talk sing or laugh, what happened I never woke up. I don't remember that. A memory flashed through my mind. I could hear myself screaming and laying on the operating table, I could feel the pain. I could see the doctors, ordering the surgeons to cut into my throat. I could feel the pain of them cutting into my skin. And suddenly I couldn't breathe. I was choking. Then the doctor was standing over me. "Do you feel okay?" He asked, he had an evil grin on his face, wait this wasn't the doctor it was someone else. He had shaggy blond hair and black eye's and he was a lot younger, maybe my age. He was holding onto my throat, I wanted to cry. Then the memory faded into darkness as I looked around my hospital room only to see the black eyed man staring at me from the foot of my bed. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

'_Who is he? What does he want?' _I thought to myself frantically, sitting up in the bed.

"Simple I want you and your sisters" He said coldly.

'_What did he just read my mind? And what does he mean sisters, only have one' _She thought again.

"Yes Beautiful I'm reading your thoughts, and you have three sisters" He corrected me. He walked up to me and put his ice cold hand against my warm cheek. The next thing I knew my world was spinning and everything went black just as it had before.


	10. Why are you hugging me?

**Cali**

**No POV**

Robby Rae walked into Miley's room the next morning, and was shocked to see Miley laying against the wall, Lily laying at her feet. And Jackson snuggled up close with the older girl Robby had met the day before, but they were both smiling in there sleep. Robby was at first disappointed that they were sleeping together but when he seen Oliver with his arms wrapped around Ileana.

Oliver had told Robby how there father beat and raped Ileana when He went downstairs to get pillows and blankets. Just hearing that pissed Robby Rae right off, he was going to call the police and keep the girls here as long as he could.

He looked down to see Ileana opening her eyes. "Oh Good morning sir" She said politely. She then realized Oliver was still sleeping. She gently removed his arms and stood up. "Oh my goodness" She said. "You must be disappointed in us I'm sorry" She said quickly in a scared whisper. That was when it occurred to Robby Rae this girl thought he was going to hit her.

"It's okay darling, how would you like some pancakes?" He asked her sweetly. She looked at him skeptically. Before nodding in agreement slowly, she fallowed him down stairs. "How about I cook'em and you go wake the others up" He said.

"Oh no" She said sweetly. "I can cook them for you" She offered. Robby Rae didn't want her to be uncomfortable. So he said, "How about we cook them together, Miley never likes to help so it would be nice" He said smiling at her warmly.

"Okay" She said smiling back beautifully. Robby was taken aback, at how beautiful she was, even after going through so much she still managed to keep her natural beauty. "Your one amazing young lady" He said as he got out the measuring cups and ingredients.

"Yeah?" She asked. "Why do you say that?" She asked she sounded confused.

"Well darlin Oliver told me last night, about everything you've been through" He started. "And you are still so kind and gentle" He added. "That is true natural beauty" He told her smiling at her. He was treating her like his second daughter. They were almost done with the pancakes when the others emerged in the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy heads" Ileana said happily smiling at there tiredness.

"How can you be awake already?" Miley asked her groggily.

"It's amazing she wakes like this every morning manages to take a five mile jog and make me breakfast all before I even wake up" Infinity said.

Ileana chuckled. "I don't know what it is, but when the suns up I'm up" She said smiling happily at them.

"Are those pancakes?" Oliver and Jackson asked at the same time eyeing each other.

"Uh oh hide!" Lily yelled at the two boy's pounced at the table. Ileana took a step back in fear and stepped into Robby Rae.

"It okay darlin, it's just the beasts feeding time" He said, and she calmed down.

"We better hurry or there won't be anything left" Miley said panicked, Lily Infinity and Miley dove for the pancake plate. "You gunna eat any?" Miley asked Ileana.

She shook her head. "No thanks I think I'm just going to go for a jog" Ileana said slipping on her sneakers.

"You sure?" Robby Rae asked her worried.

She nodded. "Yeah I make breakfast I don't eat it" She said he just shrugged as she ran out the door, she ran back in. "Thanks so much" She smiling at them, especially Oliver.

"No Problem" Robby Rae said to her. "Come back later okay" He added.

She nodded and ran back out the door. She ran down the road back to her house, she had to get her running shoe so she quietly opened the door, and snuck up to her bedroom and slipped around the door. And took her shoes from her closet. And made her way back downstairs. She was surprised to see her father waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you think I wouldn't hear you" He said stepping towards her, as He did she stepped back. "What's the matter Infinity not here to save you?" She tensed her breathing tightened as she reached the top of the stairs he pushed her to the floor.

"You stupid whore, where were you last night?" He demanded to know slapping her hard on her right cheek.

"I was at a friend from school's house, she had a sleep over." Ileana said truthfully and he pushed into the wall.

"Why didn't you say NO I needed YOU last night" He added pulling her shirt over her head. Ileana fought back the best she could but he held her firmly to the wall. She started crying.

"Please daddy stop" She cried. "I love you daddy do I have to?" She asked sounding like a little girl. As he tried taking her pants off. She tried to kick him off her. He fell back a little she got up and ran to the stairs, but he caught her legs and she fell. When she hit the bottom her head was bleeding and she was unconscious.

Though also at the bottom were Infinity, Miley, Lily and Oliver. They were shocked to see her tumbling down the stairs. Oliver ran to her side immediately. Picking her up easily, with her light weight as her father made his down the stairs, holding Ileana's shirt in his hand. Oliver hadn't noticed she was topless until then, but luckily she still had a sports bra on.

He dashed towards Oliver but Oliver held Ileana's limp body in his arms tightly as he ran to the others. He ran towards them, but Infinity stepped up. Putting her hand out in front of her she yelled. "Stop!" And if by magic he was frozen exactly how he had been. They all looked at Infinity except for Ileana of course.

Infinity wasn't surprised like the others were. When she put her hand he fell to the floor. She turned to them. "We have to go now" She said with a snap of her finger the door opened.

"This is why that kids lunch tray started smoking when Hannah was mad" Lily said filling in the pieces as they exited the house, headed towards Miley's house. As they burst through the door Robby Rae was worried. He freaked when he saw Ileana in Oliver's arms her head dripping with blood.

"That's it I'm calling the cops!" Robby Rae said grabbing the phone dialing 911, after about five minutes and ambulance and a police car arrived at the Stewarts house. Asking Infinity questions, as they put Ileana in the ambulance.

Infinity looked at Oliver. "Oliver can you go to the hospital with her please?" Infinity asked. "I have to finish answering these questions" She added.

"No problem" Oliver said, getting into the back of the ambulance with Ileana. And it drove off with light and sirens headed to the local hospital.

After Infinity answered all the police officers question Robby Rae drove them all up to the hospital,

"Thank you so much Mr. Stewart" Infinity said very thankful. "I didn't want to risk going back to my house to get my car even with the police there thank you so, so much" Infinity gushed. She was sitting up front with Robby Rae on there way to the hospital.

"No problem Darlin" He said smiling at her. "I just hope your sister's okay" He said. "She is a very special little girl." He added.

"Yeah she really is something huh?" Infinity said looking over at him.

"Uh Hello? YOUR daughter here" Miley said emphasizing the word you, she was feeling a little jealous.

"Oh Hun calm down" Robby Rae said. "This isn't exactly the time to be jealous" He added.

"Don't Miley I would never steal you dad from you, because I know that it hurts" Infinity added sadly. Miley instantly felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Miley started, but didn't know what else to say.

"Smooth" Jackson whispered in Miley's ear.

"So what is it with these, powers you have" Lily asked.

"Lily" Miley said quickly.

"Powers?" Jackson and Robby Rae asked in unison.

"Well me and my sister seem to have these abilities to do strange things." Infinity said not knowing how to describe it.

"Abilities? Like what?" Robby Rae asked her.

"Well I-I can move things with my mind" She said slowly hoping Robby Rae wouldn't think she was totally crazy.

"What?" He was shocked, looking over at me quickly then back at the road.

"I'm not lying honest" Infinity said worried.

"She's not Mr. Stewart we seen her use her powers" Lily said quickly.

Robby Rae didn't know what to say.

"So you have these abilities?" Jackson asked confused.

"Yeah they started on my last birthday, last Halloween, that's when Ileana's started too" Infinity said softly.

"Ileana has those abilities too?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Yeah, but her powers are different, she can read minds and catch stuff on fire" Infinity said happily.

"So where do you come from then?" Lily asked stupidly.

"Honestly I don't know, I told you guy's I was adopted, me and my sisters just appeared at a hospital" Infinity said. "At least that's he told us" She said referring to her father.

They finally arrived at the hospital and they wall rushed to the front desk. "I'm looking for Ileana Night" Infinity told the lady at the desk. "She is in room 666" She replied. "Thank you" Infinity said they rushed to the room.

They walked in quietly only to see her and Oliver in a hot make out session. They stood there for about five minutes just watching, when Robby Rae cleared his throat to get their attention. They instantly broke apart.

"Hi everyone" Ileana said smiling innocently, like she hadn't done anything.

"Well Looks Oliver had a perfect medication" Lily said laughing.

"Perfect timing" Miley added, chuckling with Lily.

"Thanks guy's" Oliver said sarcastically.

"Illy, did the doctor come in and say anything?" Infinity asked worried.

"Oh yeah you missed everything' Ileana said as if it were no big deal. "The doctor told me that I had major internal bleeding and I was lucking I hadn't died already, he then did an immediate operation and I just got back here about ten minutes ago" She said. "I was worried you weren't going to come" She added sadly.

Infinity hugged her sister gently. "I am your sister I would have walked here I had to" Infinity said sweetly.

"Ollie made me feel better, he promised me you'd be here and then he kissed me then ya'll walked in" Ileana said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no we in here for about five minutes until Mr. Stewart decided to break it up" Jackson said. Infinity smiled at Jackson, he smiled back.

"I'm starving I'm going to run to the cafeteria, want anything Illie" Oliver said using the Nick name Infinity had.

"Can you get me a slice of pizza and a Pepsi please?" She asked politely,

"Anything for you" He said giving her a sweet kiss before leaving and heading towards the cafeteria.

"Miley you and Lily are the best friends a girl could ever ask for" Ileana said dreamily.

"No problem it's what we do" Miley said smiling at her. "How do you feel now?" Miley asked walking to her bed side.

"A lot better." Ileana said.

"Why did you go back to the house anyways, you shouldn't have in the first place" Miley lectured.

"Well I needed my running shoes, and when I went in it seemed like he was in his room sleeping still." She said. "So I went up stairs and grabbed my shoes from my closet as quietly as I could and headed back down stairs, but as I reached the bottom of the stairs, he was standing there waiting for me" Ileana said. "I lured me up the stairs and then" She didn't continue. "You guy's pretty much know the rest" She said.

"Ileana that is the worst excuse I have ever heard, but I am so happy that your okay" Infinity said hugging her.

"Well at least I'm not bleeding on the inside anymore" Ileana said.

"How can you do that?" Lily asked her.

"How can I do what?" Ileana asked back.

"How can you find a bright side to this, everything that happened was horrible and you just found a good thing about it" Lily said in disbelief, Ileana just shrugged.

"Amazing!" Lily said.

Just then Oliver returned to the room with a bouquet of beautiful blue roses, and a slice of pizza and a Pepsi.

"For the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on." He said handing her the flowers.

"Oh my goodness Ollie they're beautiful I love them!" She said hugging him happily. "And they're blue my favorite color how'd you know?" She asked.

"There's something's a guy just knows" He said looking at Lily and Miley, they laughed.

"I love you Ollie" Ileana said kissing his lips tenderly. She smiled at him, then something happened, her eye's turned pale, and the heart monitor beeped loudly. Everyone freaked. "I love you" She said again quickly before she fell limp on the bed her skin a pale pasty white. Oliver froze, nurses rushed in and rushed her out of the room on her bed.

"What just happened?" Jackson asked confused, in truth it happened to fast they were all confused.

**One Hour Later**

Ileana was wheeled back into the room on her stretcher bed. She was still unconscious, everyone was so relieved when she came back. The doctor came in with her.

"Doctor what happened?" Infinity asked worried, the doctor looked at her and sighed.

"She started bleeding again, but this time her head was bleeding again. We managed to make it stop, but she is going to have some problems" The woman replied.

"Problems, what kind of problems?" Oliver asked worried.

"Where her head was bleeding, was in the memory portion of her brain" The doctor explained simply. "She is going to have some problems remembering everything, but for the most part she will be okay" The doctor added.

"Thank you so much" Infinity said as the doctor left the room.

Robby Rae took Lily and Miley back home for the night, Jackson wanted to stay with Infinity, and Infinity wanted to stay with her sister. When Robby Rae asked Oliver if he wanted to leave, Oliver didn't say a word he just sat in the chair holding onto Ileana's hand.

"Oliver you need to get some sleep it's four thirty in the morning go to bed please" Infinity said worried about him, but Oliver just simply shook his head. Infinity and Jackson fell asleep in a chair together.

**The next morning**

Ileana woke up and looked around the room. She then seen Oliver asleep leaning on the bed still holding her hand. She was confused she didn't remember these people what was going on why was she in a hospital.

"Hey boy" She said shaking Oliver. "Boy wake up" She said He finally opened his eye's looking at her smiling.

"Your awake" He cheered jumping up and hugging her.

"Excuse me but who are you and why are you hugging me?" Ileana asked scared and confused.


	11. Sing to us!

**New Jersey **

**No POV**

Hannah woke up the next morning, at about seven O'clock, in time to see the sun rise, well if there wasn't a big brick wall in the way. She looked over at Joe.

'_Maybe I can talk now!' _She thought.

She opened her mouth and focused, but still nothing came out. She hung her head sadly.

Joe opened his eyes and looked up to see her said tear struck face. He wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you so sad about your voice?" He asked her finally. He handed her a pad of paper and she wrote.

"Because I'm scared you won't love me anymore, If I can't tell you that I love you or if we can't sing together like we used to" She wrote sadly.

"I will ALWAYS love you no matter what, nothing can change that" He whispered in her ear. "And you still have the piano, and I bet Kevin would teach you to play the guitar" He added. She smiled at him beautifully, he kissed her lips gently. Just then the doctor barged in.

"Aren't you two a little to young for that" He said, causing them to pull apart. Hannah freaked, when she seen the doctor was blond haired and had black eye's.

'_Wake up Helena wake up!' _She yelled into Helena's mind.

Helena opened her eyes sleepily. "What's wrong Hannah?" She asked before she even sat up. As she moved Kevin woke up as well.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked Helena.

'_The doctor Helena h-he scares me something is wrong, he came in here late last night he read my thoughts and used something to make me fall asleep. He woke me up in the surgery I didn't just wake up!' _Hannah thought to Helena quickly as the doctor returned his ice cold hand to her warm cheek.

"You remember me then" He said smiling at her coolly. Hannah gulped. "Oh don't panic, but boy's can I talk to these Hannah and her sister alone for a moment?" The doctor asked.

"You don't look old enough to be a doctor" Joe said.

"I am the doctor's intern he wanted me to brief them on when she gets to go home and there were a few more personal things that I don't think they would want me to discuss in front of you" The doctor replied calmly.

"Okay then, come on Kev. We'll go get some breakfast from the cafeteria" Joe said standing up, but Hannah didn't let him go, she held onto his hand tightly. She looked into his eyes pleading for him to stay, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Hannah?" He asked sitting back down holding her gently.

"I'm sure you can't have anything to personal to say, after all she only broke her arm" Helena said, giving Kevin a look that said, "Something doesn't feel right." So Kevin sat back down.

"Well she can go home now" The doctor said leaving with out another word. Hannah let out a silent sigh, as she continued to hold onto Joe tightly.

"So what was that all about?" Joe asked Helena and Hannah.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here" Helena promised, Kevin and Joe exchanged curious glances.

**One Hour Later**

They sat in Kevin's Hummer as Helena started to explain everything.

"On our last birthday's me and Hannah started having weird things happen around us, like when I would get angry, things would start floating or in Hannah's case they would catch on fire or start smoking" Helena explained. "You guy's noticed how after Hannah planted her yellow lily's in the garden the next day they were in perfect bloom" Helena said. "Things like that, thing's we can't really explain. Hannah can read minds and put her thoughts in someone else's on will" Helena finished, Hannah nodded.

"Wow" Kevin and Joe said together.

"Your not joking are you?" Joe asked a little freaked out, both girls just shook there heads.

"Wow" Both boys said again speechless.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to lie, but we just didn't know how to say it even our parent's don't know about it" Helena said for both of them quickly.

"That's the coolest thing ever!" Joe yelled loudly. Hannah smiled at him. "So you can catch stuff on fire?" He asked, Hannah just nodded. "That's awesome you can make that boy pay!" He added. Hannah shook her head. "Why not?" Joe asked.

'She feel's it's her fault it happened and she doesn't believe in revenge or pay back" Helena said for her.

"I love you!" Joe said hugging her unexpectedly. She smiled happily.

"Kevin about yesterday I, I'm sorry" She said looking down sadly. "You know with that Josh kid" She added. "I am really sorry"

"Don't worry about, guess what's tomorrow though!" Kevin said happily. "My Chemical Romance!" He added.

"Yeah baby!" Joe yelled happily.

Kevin finally started the car and drove them all home. Mrs. Jonas wasn't yelling when the boy's went home, so Helena's mom must have called her. Helena went straight up stairs and went back to bed. While Hanna stayed down stairs and started to play the Piano. She played a song she'd written herself, she even started to sing with out realizing it.

"He'll never see me as I am" She sang beautifully.

"I am just the neighbor girl, just his best friend"

"If it was love it would've been"

"But for now were just friends"

She'd written that song as a spin off of the Jonas Brother, Just Friends.

"Something are destiny"

"But something's aren't meant to be"

"When you hold me in your arms"

"My heart skips a beat"

"But he'll never see me as I am"

"I'm just the neighbor girl, His best friend"

If it was love it would've been"

"But for now, were just friends"

She hadn't notice Nick Kevin and Joe were standing in the doorway and she kept singing.

"Oh, oh yeah, yeah" She sang.

"In my heart I know he'll see me as I am"

"The true music that's within me"

"I know someday he'll see me as I am"

"Then I won't just neighbor girl or his best friend"

"We'll be more than just friends"

As she finished the final keys on the piano, Nick Kevin and Joe clapped. She jumped and turned around instantly.

"Oh you scared me" She said, her voice was lighter and ten times more beautiful then it had ever been before.

"I see you got your voice back!" "Joe said hugging her.

"I did!" She yelled happily hugging him back. "I love you!" She told him happily and sweetly.

Helena came down stairs. "Hannah what are doin?" She asked it was obvious she had been sleeping her hair was a mess and her clothes were dis-shelved.

"Chillin with the BOY'S" She said emphasizing the last word. Helena quickly stopped in her tracks.

"haha one minutes!" She said running back up stair, only to return five minutes later. In a pair of dark blue jeans and a black My chemical romance shirt. The black shirt, made her beautiful silver hair stick. Her hair had also been brushed and pulled to her left side in a cute curly pony tail.

"Wow" Kevin said dreamily as she came down the stairs. They both blushed.

"Anyways!" Joe said taking Kevin and Helena's eyes off each other. "I have a proposal for you" He said.

"Yay I'd love to marry you Joe!" Hannah said jokingly.

"Yes!" Joe yelled. "Anyway I think you should sing that remix of your song Just friends, with our song just friends" He said, Kevin and Nick instantly gave there "yeah's" in agree meant.

"That's so perfect Hannah you've always wanted to sing on stage!" Helena said.

"yeah but I've never had the guts to" Hannah pointed out. "I don't sound good enough to sing with you guy's" Hannah said.

"what if Helena sings with you?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin says what?" Helena said looking at him.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Nick say's happily. "It can be like a brother sister duet type of thing"

"Fine I'll do it if you do it Helena" Hannah said looking at her.

"Okay" Helena said. "But on one condition, you guy's sing to us on stage" Helena added.

"I think we have a deal then ladies" Joe and Kevin said together.

"Who am I going to sing to?" Nick asked.

"Well instead of me picking a girl from the audience you pick a girl and sing to her" Joe suggested.

"That would be a fun twist" Kevin said.

"Where's you next concert?" Hannah asked them.

"Malibu California" Kevin said.

"Do you think our mom is going to let us go out there with ya'll?" Helena asked.

There was a long silence.

"She will" They all said at once.

"When is it?" Helena then asked.

"Sunday" Joe said.

"WHAT?" Both girls yelled.

"I have to make three full outfits in one day" Hannah yelled running upstairs. She came back down in like five minutes, with her purple coach purse in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Helena asked her.

"The fabric store closes in five hours and your taking me there now!" Hannah yelled putting Helena's keys in her hand and dragging her to her Mustang convertible.

"By guy's I guess!" Helena yelled being dragged out the door.

The boy's laughed.

"I love that girl" Joe said about Hannah.

"At least she finally knows it" Kevin said happily to his brother.

"Did you tell Helena how you felt?" Nick asked Kevin.

"I'm going to tell her at the concert tomorrow" Kevin said with a sigh.

"You better tell her that before Gerard does" Joe said.

"She doesn't really love him" Kevin said. "Right?" He asked unsure.


	12. Are you dating 2

**Cali**

**Hospital**

Oliver looked at her confused. "It's me Oliver" He said letting her go, she still had that confused look. "Your boyfriend" He added.

"Oliver" Ileana said slowly. "Why am I in the hospital?" She asked. "And who are those people?" She asked him, looking at Infinity and Jackson who were asleep in each others arms.

"Well your father, beat you and tried to r-rape you again" He said stuttering over his words. "And the girl there is your sister Infinity, and the boy is her boyfriend Jackson" Oliver explained.

"So were dating?" She asked. "Each other" she confirmed, Oliver simply nodded. "M-my father h-he hurt me he put me here?" Ileana then asked sadly.

Oliver hugged her tightly. "He did" He said. "I'm sorry I broke my promise" He said gently in her ear.

"What promise?" She asked him worried.

"I promised you I wouldn't let him hurt you, and he did" Oliver said sadly.

"I'm sure it was my fault" Ileana said quickly.

"No you never deserved what he did to you" Oliver said sternly. "What he did was wrong, and forever will be" He added. He kissed her lips gently, and he noticed a sort of light to come on in her eyes.

"Oliver I love you so much" She said kissing his lips passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back warmly, running his tongue around the edge of her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave him. He ran his hands up and down her back. She ran her fingers, through his beautiful brown hair as he pushed her back on the bed. He ran his hands up and down her beautiful body, until they heard her hospital room door open, and they split apart. In time to see Miley and Lily come running in with Robby Rae behind them.

"How are do you feel okay?" They asked.

Ileana gave them a confused look. "Who are you" She asked quickly. She remembered Oliver, but not the others.

"This is Miley, and Lily your best friends" Oliver said. "And this is Robby Rae" Oliver added.

"I remember you!" Ileana said pointing to Robby Rae. "You were nice to me and I helped you cook" she said happily.

"That's right Darlin" Robby Rae said putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"Wait what will me and my sister do now that we can't stay with our father?" She asked looking at them sadly. "I don't want to leave you all seem so kind" She added.

"Well you'll have to go live with your mom; do you remember where she moved to?" Robby Rae asked her. Ileana thought hard for a few minutes.

"She moved to Ohio" Ileana said sadly. "I don't want to leave you!" She said hugging Oliver crying. That's when Infinity and Jackson woke up.

"Hey Hun why are you crying?" Infinity asked moving over to Ileana's bed. "It's okay sweetie" She added hugging her.

"I can't remember you and I have to go away" She cried holding back onto her sister.

"Don't cry maybe we can work something out" Robby Rae said, thinking. "I could adopt you" He said. "I can't adopt your sister since she's 19, and your sister wouldn't be found capable through the law she's still to young, but I can take care of you and keep you here, with Miley, Lily, and Oliver" Robby Rae said sweetly.

"Your going to adopt her daddy?" Miley said in shock. "That's really cool" Miley added,

"You don't have to I don't want to be any trouble" Ileana said quickly.

"You won't be any trouble at all" Robby Rae said. Ileana looked at Infinity and shrugged her shoulders telling her it was her decision.

"Well maybe" Ileana said. "I just don't want to cause any trouble I don't want to burden you" She added.

"You wouldn't, you said you like cooking, trust me darlin that's no trouble at all" Robby added.

"Okay" Ileana said smiling at them.

"I'm going to have a sister!" Miley yelled jumping up and down.

**One Week Later**

**Stewart's House**

"Ileana come here!" Miley called from her room, in a few moments Ileana ran in.

"What is it?" She asked politely.

"Ileana do you want to learn to play the guitar" Miley offered happily.

Yeah that would be great!" Ileana said happily.

There were in Miley's room for about an hour, when Robby Rae got home.

"Hey kids come down here" He called, and they rushed down stairs.

"How'd it go daddy?" Miley asked him.

"What did they say" Ileana asked after her.

"Well they said it would take about a month for the adoption to become final, but they said that it's definite" Robby Rae said and they all hugged each other.

"I have to call Oliver!" Ileana said running up the stairs, before running back down. "Thank you so much!" She said happily hugging Robby Rae tightly. Before running back upstairs, to her own bedroom. She picked up her side kick and dialed Oliver's number, it rang twice.

"Hello" Ileana said happily into the phone.

"Hello? Who is this" A girls voice answered. She recognized the girl's voice to be Becca Weller's, she looked down to make sure the number was right.

"This is Ileana, is Oliver there" She asked thinking it was weird she had answered his cell phone.

"He's busy" Becca replied hanging up. Ileana looked at her phone for a second sadly. When Miley came in.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked her.

"I just called Ollie's cell phone and Becca Weller answered" Ileana said sadly. "I asked if Oliver was there and she said he's busy and hung up"

"Well let's just go over there, she is his partner for the big science project and you know the way Oliver slacks off, I'm sure it's nothing" Miley said.

"Your right he has no focus what so ever" She standing up.

Miley and Ileana walked to Oliver's house. Ileana went to the door to ring the door bell, when through the window she could see Oliver and Becca in lip lock. Ileana froze in shock, before running away crying.

"Ileana what's wrong" Miley said, before going up to the door. Seeing Oliver and Becca. She opened the door harshly, making Oliver and Becca break up.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Miley yelled at him.

"She kissed me I swear!" Oliver lied.

"What!" Becca yelled angrily.

"Oliver how could you do this to my sister. Yeah that's right she's going to be my sister and she was so excited and couldn't wait to tell you and look what she finds!" Miley yelled. "You better go find her I don't know where she would go when she's sad" Miley added angrily leaving with the door wide open.

"Well, what was Miley so mad about?" Becca asked looking at Oliver. "are you dating another girl?"

"Truthfully Becca, I was planning on breaking up with you tonight, and yes I'm dating Miley's sister" Oliver half lied. Becca slapped him across his left cheek leaving a red hot mark and stomped out of his house.


	13. Whats the worst that could happen

**New Jersey**

**My Chemical Romance Concert**

**No POV**

Helena Joe Hannah and Kevin were handing there tickets to the bouncer. He let them in.

Helena was wearing the outfit that Hannah had made for her. She was wearing a black strapless top that had an almost completely open back, except there were black ribbons dancing across it tying it onto her. She also wore a black skirt that had a silver lace trimmed onto the bottom with the silver metallic leggings she had worn the other day. She was wearing her favorite pair of stiletto heals, they were all black with a black ribbon on the toe.

Hannah was wearing a glistening silver halter top accented with a black Victorian style choker. She was wearing a deep purple skirt that was purposely torn up on the bottom. She was also wearing red fish net tights, with matching fish net gloves and hot red wedge heels.

Joe was wearing a pair of blue sun glasses with his favorite pair of black jeans and his red shirt and green vest. With a pair of black Nike sneakers. Joe also had his hair straightened.

Kevin was wearing a basic pair of blue jean with black shirt that had the Jonas Brother logo on it in gold with a gold bandana around his neck. He had his hair straightened.

"So would you ladies like to go to our seats or backstage?" Kevin asked them, looking at Helena happily.

"Backstage!" Hannah cheered happily. Joe laughed at her excitement.

"Don't laugh at me Joseph" Hannah said in mock anger.

"Or what?" Joe asked smirking at her.

"Or I won't kiss" She said turning away from him.

"Oh that's okay" He said putting his hands on her shoulders turning her around. "You don't need to kiss me" He said lightly putting his lips on hers kissing her softly. She kissed him back then pulled back.

"Maybe that's to harsh" She said happily. Kevin and Helena rolled their eyes.

"Come on Love birds" Helena said as they walked towards the back of the stage. They showed the security guard there VIP passes and were led to the green room. Helena knocked on the door. Some voices could be heard on the other end, then Bob Bryar opened the door and smiled at them.

"We were wondering when you guy's would get here!" Bob said happily smiling at them. "Oh these must be your dates" Bob said smiling at the girls sweetly.

"I'm Hannah" Hannah introduced herself, sweetly holding her hand out for him to shake, but rather than shaking he held it lightly in his hand and kissed it causing Hannah to blush lightly and Joe to give Bob a Jealous glare.

"Pleased to meet you" Bob said kindly smiling at her.

"Like wise" Hannah said happily

"I'm Helena" Helena introduced herself as well. Bob took her hand like he had with Hannah and kissed it, getting the same result from Kevin he had from Joe.

"Come in I'm sorry" Bob said stepping aside so they could enter. Gerard was sitting on the couch next to Mikey playing his PSP while Mikey watched. Frank was tuning his guitar while leaning against the wall sitting on the floor. Rei was sitting next to Frank playing a simple melody on his Rhythm guitar.

"Guy's!" Bob yelled at them, all there heads instantly shot up.

"Oh hey "Gerard said handing his PSP to Mikey and standing up walking towards them. "We were wondering when you'd get here" Gerard said repeating Bob. "Rei had this great idea, he said that you guy's and your lovely dates here" he said smiling at Hannah and Helena. "Should sing on stage with us" Gerard finished.

"That sounds like fun!" Joe said energetically.

"I'd rather watch" Helena said.

"I'll watch with Helena" Kevin said.

"Hannah will you sing with us?" Joe and Gerard asked in unison.

"I don't know" Hannah said unsure and a bit nervous. Gerard stepped up to her and grabbed her hands.

"It will be lots of fun" He said sweetly giving her this kind of puppy dog face.

"Well I guess I could" She said nervously.

"Yes you guy's will sing teenagers with us it will be our last song." Gerard said as they were called on stage.

"I don't know is singing a good idea?" Hannah asked looking at Joe nervously. Joe jugged her sweetly.

"It'll be fine" he said. "What's the worst that could happen?" Joe joked, Hannah nodded and Joe pressed his lips against hers kissing her swiftly.


	14. Do you ever think?

**California**

**Ileana's POV**

How could Oliver do that to me? I thought as I was running I wasn't sure of where I was going, but I knew I would get there if I just kept running.

Was I that bad that he had to cheat on me? I guess my father was right No one would ever love me! I yelled at myself as I moved faster and faster, the next thing I knew I was in front of his house. He was still there since me and Infinity refused to press charges he had just put us up for adoption so he wouldn't risk getting put in jail.

I walked up to the door. His car wasn't here and I was curious and I missed my old room. So I cautiously opened the door, And ran up the stairs. It was how it had been exactly, except my stuff wasn't there. My dresser and bed were all in the same place. The walls were still Deep purple with golden stripes.

I sat down on my bed looked out the window, I seen Miley walking around yelling at Oliver, who was calling for me. They just walked by the house. I didn't want to talk to him or her right now, or anyone for that matter. So I just laid on the bed and cried. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**Miley and Oliver**

**No POV**

"Oliver how could cheat on her with Becca Weller of all the girls in the school!" Miley yelled angrily. "She really cared about you She finally had someone she could trust or at least she thought she could and then you go and KISS another girl. I can't believe you!" Miley was pissed and Oliver felt bad he hadn't thought of the emotional state it would put Ileana in.

"Look Miles I'm really sorry I just wasn't thinking straight!" Oliver said frustrated with her and himself.

"Oh no you don't Boy your not apologizing to me, you need to Apologize to her, but the problem is we don't know where she's at!" Miley yelled in her own frustration.

"Don't worry Miles we'll find her I promise" Oliver said hugging her, she resisted at firs, but gave up and started crying hugging him back.

"I'm scared Ollie what if she doesn't come back or something bad happened to her?" Miley cried.

"Don't worry we'll find her" Oliver said sweetly in her ear.

"Why did you kiss Becca though Ollie why I want to know Why?" She asked between sobs. "I really thought you two liked each other." Miley added.

"You know Miles I thought I did too, but I don't think it was love I think it was sympathy" Oliver said. "I really do love one girl I know though, but she is super mad at me right now" Oliver said softly.

"I thought you said you didn't love Ileana?" Miley asked pulling back looking him in the eyes, as tears continued to poor down her cheeks.

"Well Miley I-I know you probably don't feel the same but I really like you" Oliver said all in one breath, Miley was stunned. "I'm sorry Miles I'll go look for your sister you can go home" Oliver said walking away.

"Ollie wait!" Miley called he stopped and turned to her. "I've liked you for the longest time I just thought with the way you looked at Ileana you loved her" Miley said looking down at her feet. "But I-I don't know if I can love you or not you just CHEATED on my soon to be sister!" Miley yelled, and Oliver looked down sadly. "I have to talk to her about it first she really did like you" Miley said. As her and Oliver continued down the street.

**Three Hours Later**

"Miley it's getting dark the street lights are already on we have to tell your dad." Oliver said. Miley had been crying for an hour because they couldn't find her and they had already searched several blocks around Miley's house.

"Ollie we have to find her" Miley cried.

"We will, but lets talk to your dad Miley the stars are already out" Oliver said leading Miley home.

Miley ran through the kitchen door quickly. Robby Rae was giving her the "Where have you been Look"

"Where have you been? Miles I was worried its ten O'clock!" Mr. Stewart yelled at her.

"Ileana ran away daddy" Miley cried hugging him.

"What!" Robby Rae yelled. "When ,Why?" He asked her.

"Earlier, because she seen Oliver kissing another girl then admitting to cheating on her" Miley said glaring at Oliver.

"Boy do you ever think?" Mr. Stewart asked angrily.

"I don't think so" Oliver replied stupidly.**oure**


	15. I was wrong

**My Chemical Romance Concert**

**No POV**

Joe and Hannah were getting ready to go onstage Joe held tight to Hannah's hand. He could feel how nervous she was. So he gave a soft hug and a light kiss on her cheek.

"It'll be okay, what's the worst that could happen?" He said.

"Right" She said smiling at him.

"I have a very special surprise for everyone tonight!" Gerard said into the mike. "There is one third of a trio that I'm sure you've all heard of coming onstage to sing the next song with me!" He yelled the crowd cheered. "But he has also brought his lovely date with him let me hear you scream for Joe Jonas and Hannah!" Gerard yelled everyone screamed, especially when they walked onto the stage. Joe and Hannah walked over to the microphone they were sharing but Gerard called Hannah over to his mike.

"I want you to sing this one with me Hun" He said. She walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around her slim waist. He could feel how nervous so he put his hand over the mike and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered and he felt her calm down.

As the music started to play.

"**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you" **As they sung this Gerard held Hannah's face in his hand as if he were going to kiss her. Hannah's body tensed.

"**Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do" ** Gerard let her face go and held her waist tightly as they all continued to sing. The crowd going crazy.

"**Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your head  
Youre aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine**

**They say oh  
Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So tuck in your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**The boys and girls in the clique  
They offer names at the stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt"**

As they sang this Gerard started to lift Hannah's shirt up revieling her black strapless bra. She pulled away from him hard but Gerard held onto her tightly Hannah looked to Joe for help, but he was to wrapped up in the song and the crowd..**  
"We'll make them pay for the things that they did" **Gerard let Hannah go and she fell onto the stage floor hard.She tried to get up and run towards Joe but Gerard caught her in his arms before she could.

"**They say oh  
Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So tuck in your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

They say oh  
Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So tuck in your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now

Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So tuck in your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So tuck in your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me" Gerard held onto Hannah through the rest of the song she had stopped singing and had tears running down her face leading a pool of black to her chin.

"Isn't this girl beautiful!" Gerard yelled into the mike he ten lifted her chin and forced his lips on hers. She pulled away from him but he held her firm.The crowd gasped as he let her go she pushed him down and ran away crying.

"Hannah!" Joe yelled worried running after her, but she kept running. She ran outside and through the parking lot until she tripped on a curb and fell face first into a bed of grass crying.

The next thing she knew arms were wrapped around her and Kevin was whispering in her ear.

"It's okay sweety I won't let him hurt you anymore" Kevin said putting her in his lap as if she were a toddler as she wrapped her arms around him crying on his shoulder.

He picked her up and started carrying her back inside.

"I'm sorry Kev" She said sadly. "I didn't mean to ruin the night" She added her tears stopping as she continued to hold onto him.

"You didn't it wasn't your fault don't worry Mikey had told Joe Gerard was drinking before the show Gerard was depressed because his wife just filed for a divorse" Kevin told her. "It wasn't your fault" He repeated sweetly.

"I love you you're the best big brother every" She whispered to him falling asleep in his arms.

**Next Morning**

**Hannah's POV**

I woke up to the sun screaming in my eyes as I looked out the window it was 8:00. Oh My Jonas! We were leaving for California in less than two hours! I still have to pack. As I packed my close I thought about the night before, I had fallen asleep in Kevin's arms I felt like such a baby when Helena woke me up telling me to go inside, but Joe volunteered to take me inside and he did. We were a hot make out session when Helena and Kevin walked in laughing at us. Joe and Kevin then went home and me and Helena fell alseep in our beds.

I was finished packing after about twenty minutes then took a shower and got dressed. I didn't feel like dresing up so I put on a pair of black short shorts with a simple white sube top that had black glittered stars on it. I blow dried my ebony hair and pulled it into a left side ponytail. I ran downstairs with My black suitcase only to see Helena and Kevin eating breakfast and Joe watching the morning wake up on MTV.

**NO POV**

"Morning!" Helena said. "You slept in!" She laughed.

"Yeah" Hannah said calmly. "I don't know why though I never sleep in maybe I'm getting sick or something" She thought aloud.

"You better not be getting sick!" Joe said picking her up throwing her over his shoulders laughing.

"Joe!" She yelled laughing. "Put me down!" She hollered between giggles.

"What ever you say!" He said putting her on the floor as he tickled her causing her to laugh harder, she unexpectidly pulled him down with her and kiss his lips hotly.

"I love you" She whispered happily.

"Get a room!" Kevin said over his bowl of cherio's. "I never thought I'd say that to my little bro before he even said it to me" Kevin laughed shaking his head.

"I know what you mean" Helena agreed.

Nick ran in panting.

"I'm done packing!" He yelled in triumph. Everyone laughed including him.

"Oh Nicki I just finished too isn't it great" Hannah cheered happily with him jumping up knocking Joe on the floor. She hugged Nick and they jumped up and down.

"Were all done packing were all done packing!" They chanted happily.

"You guy's it's time to leave!" Joe yelled over their happy cry's. Hannah noted a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Okay, okay" Hannah said letting go of Nick grabbing her suitcase. Everyone else picked up their suitcases as well. Heading outside where a limo was waiting to take them to the airport.

They all filed into it Hannah and Joe sitting closley to each other as were Helena and Kevin. While Nick annoyed with this brothers having dates and girlfriends when most girls thought he was the cutest Jonas was jealous because he couldn't get a date. Truthfully he had liked Hannah but knew Joe loved her more than he did.

They arrived at the airport but ten minutes later and checked in and made it through security in about a half hour when they arrived at their gate they were calling first class. Of course The boy's wouldn't fly coach and wouldn't let their ladies fly coach so they gave the stuardist their tickets and took there seats Nick and Hannah were sat together and Joe and Kevin sat together while Helena sat with some strange guy that kepts staring at her.

"Switch with me Nick! Please" Hannah pleaded.

"No way the window seat is all mine!" Nick laughed.

"I'll do anything to get that seat" She said temptingly, Hannah knew that Nick liked her and was willing to use that against him.

"Like what?" Nick asked curiously, raising his eye brows in interest.

"I'll give you a kiss" She whispered softly in his ear. He thought about it for a second.

"Done!" he said happily. They stood up and exchanged seats. After sitting back down Nick looked at her expectingly. She smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Nick's eye's got all dreamy and layed back in his seat relaxing. Hannah laughed.

"If I give you a lip kiss will you switch with Joe" Hanah whisper asked sweetly. Nick jumped up.

"You bet!" He said. Hannah puckered her lips and they both locked lips, Hannah had only expected it to last a second but Wow! Nick was an amazing kisser. When she pulled back she was in a slight daze.

"I have that affect" Nick said with a chuckle, Hannah only nodded. Nick stood up and Joe gladley switched with him. Hannah was still dazed when Joe sat down.

"Dang girl what did you do?" Joe asked.

"Nick is an awesome kisser" She said without thinking.

"What you kissed my brother" He said, he wasn't really offended he knew she didn't like him like that. "I'm hurt Han I'm really hurt" He said. "You think my little brother is a better kisser then me" Joe cryed fakley. "I'll have to prove that wrong" Joe then said with a devilish smirk. He then placed his lips on the still dazed Hannah kissing her softly and tenderly, when he pulled back she latched right back on.

"I was wrong" She said.

Joe laughed. They made small talk for the rest of the flight, though Helena was freaked out about the guy next to her. He started talking to her about crazy things like witches and a magical land. She was glad when the flight was over. They exited the airport and got into another limo in the same seating orders they had been and went off towards the hotel.


	16. Slammed on it's brakes

**California**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in a wreck, my make up was smeared all over my face from crying, I checked the clock 7:30 I had only been asleep two hours yet I couldn't get back asleep. I watched the sun poor through my Hannah Montana purple curtains for about ten minutes before waking up and walking down the hall towards Ileana's room.

Please let her be there please I pleaded to myself quietly. But I opened the door and the bed was made like it had been the day before and there was no sleeping Ileana and no sign that she had even been there since the day before.

I ran downstairs to see my dad sitting on the couch with huge bags under his eyes, he must not have gotten any sleep either. I went and sat down next to him, neither of us saying a word; until I broke down I couldn't handle the silence.

"Daddy do you think we'll find her?" I asked like a little girl. "Do you?" I repeated, awaiting his reply.

"We will darlin" He said wrapping his arms around me. "I promise we will find her I-I just can't tell you when" He then added sadly. I cried sadly not even trying to hold back my tears. I think he was crying to he just didn't want to say anything. I know he was hurting just as bad as me. I know he loved her like I did maybe even more, he wanted to protect her but he couldn't. He had screamed at Oliver for being so stupid. Though even through his stupidity I still love him I don't want to, but I do.

**Ileana's POV**

I awoke on my old bed forgetting where I was for a moment, before the memories of the previous day came flooding back to me. What was I going to do? I couldn't go back not after what he did. I could run, run far away and figure out where I belong because I know I don't belong here. There talents abilities power what ever you call them that I have, I know I must have them for a reason not just to play around with there must be a purpose behind it and I'm going to figure out what that purpose is. I can't tell Infinity she'll try and stop me and if something does go wrong I don't want her getting hurt, she's taken in to much pain on my account and I refuse to cause her anymore.

I stood up and slowly left the house I once called home leaving it behind forever.

I walked down the street I would have to make it back to my room to get a couple things but I would have to wait till night fall, but for now I would change everything about me, or at least my appearance. I went into a random drug store and bought a bottle of blond hair dye, and then went into a random stores bathroom and dyed my hair with no one even noticing my presence. For some reason though the natural Blue streaks in my hair wouldn't dye. I even applied extra hair dye and they wouldn't even fade. All well one little thing like that won't get me recognized right. So I decided to go for a walk and started walking down the beach. I was walking for about ten minutes when I noticed there was someone walking behind, without even really thinking about it I walked faster so did they. I slowed down they slowed down. This person was fallowing me, my heart started to beat a little faster as I turned off the beach onto a sidewalk that was siding a busy road, but the person fallowed behind getting closer. I started running but they were catching up to me. I had to do something. So I ran across the road. The busy road especially at this time. I was almost to the other side when a black limo slammed on its breaks right in front of me.


	17. May I join you?

**The JoBro's with Hannah and Helena**

**No POV**

The limo came to an abrupt halt throwing Hannah onto the floor and Nick on top of her, they both blushed deeply which made Joe give them a glance of questioning jealousy. He knew Nick liked Hannah, but did she like him back, No that was impossible. Joe thought to himself.

Nick returned to his seat Joe helped Hannah up.

"Yo driver why'd we stop?" Joe called to the front.

"A girl ran out in front of us" The driver called back. Joe Nick and Kevin randomly decided to get out and see who it was. The girl was still standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" Joe asked approaching, that was when he got a good look at her. She was almost identical to Hannah except her hair was blond, the new girl had blue streaks in the same places in the same shade.

"Hello Girl you okay?" Joe asked again, she finally snapped out of her shock and looked at him. She looked him in the eyes. Joe noted her eyes were different they were colder and closed off, while Hannah's were normally warm and inviting.

"Oh I'm so, so sorry" The girl said in a soft voice.

"It's fine but are you okay you looked kind of like you seen a ghost or something" Joe said.

"Well I was on the beach and this guy was fallowing me and I started running I guess I wasn't thinking very clearly" The girl said to him. "I'm really sorry I disturbed you I'll be going" She started to walked to the sidewalk.

"No that would be careless" Kevin spoke up. "Let us give you a ride, if the person that was fallowing you is still around you could get hurt" He added sweetly.

"He has a point" Joe said.

"I suppose" The mystery girl said softly. "But I don't really have anywhere to go" She added in a sad whisper.

"You can come to our hotel and we'll figure something out, don't worry about" Kevin said kindly.

"My names Ileana" The girl said giving them a warm smile.

"Kewl I'm Kevin this is Joe and that's Nick" Kevin said pointing to Joe and Nick as he said their names, Kevin noticed Nick was starting at her. Kevin slapped him in the back of the head and Nick blushed a little.

They got into the limo and Hannah and Ileana sat next to each other and they all gasped.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

"I asked first!" They did it again.

"No you didn't" They did it again.

"Girls" Helena said.

Ileana looked at Helena surprised. "Infinity?" She asked.

"No I'm Helena this is my little sister Hannah" Helena said looking at Ileana noting the likenesses between her and Hannah.

"It's funny you look identical to my older sister Infinity" Ileana said in thought.

"We have to meet" Hannah said unexpectedly. "We HAVE to" She said again emphasizing the word have.

"I can't go back, I've cause to much trouble" Ileana said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked taking Ileana's hand in her own. They both felt the electric shock run threw them.

"Wow" Both girls said in unison.

"When's your birthday?" Hannah asked her.

"The coolest day of the year" Ileana said. "Halloween"

"Really it me and my sisters too" Hannah said in shock.

"It's my older sister's too" Ileana said.

"This is crazy" Kevin said looking from one to the other.

"You know my hair used to be black like yours, but I dyed it this morning" Ileana said.

"Really? My blue streaks are natural" Hannah said.

"Mine too" Ileana said happily.

"You guy's are like twins" Joe said pointing out the obvious.

"No really?" Kevin asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Call me crazy but I thin they are" Joe said, everyone laughed.

They finally arrived at the hotel.

"Lets go up to the room I'm exhausted " Hannah said snuggling with Joe. Nick and Ileana had been giving each other playful glances the whole ride.

"I'm not that tired, I think I'll go for a walk" Nick said as they got out of the Limo.

"May I join you?" Ileana asked shyly.


	18. I need you I love you

**Stewart House**

**No POV**

Infinity paced back and forth through the Stewart's living room. Jackson and Miley sat on the couch.

"Do you know where she might have went?" Miley asked Infinity.

"I don't have a clue" Infinity said, on the verge of tears.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Jackson stood up and went to the door seeing Oliver on the other side. He opened it slowly.

"What do you want Oken?" Jackson asked meanly. "Are you here to get rid of Infinity too?" Jackson walked back to Infinity and wrapped his arms around her, she instantly did the same.

"I'm so scared Jackson, She was all I really had left" Infinity cried. Oliver instantly felt the pain of guilt stab into his heart, as he watched Infinity cry.

"Infinity I'm so sorry!" Oliver said approaching her.

Infinity turned to him angrily. "This is YOUR fault!" She said angrily. "If you wouldn't have cheated on her she'd still be here!" Infinity yelled, as she did her eye's turned deep purple and Oliver came off the floor. "If you wouldn't have made her fall in love she'd be here with me!" She cried again. Oliver was freaking out.

"Help me" Oliver yelled. Robby Rae ran down the stairs to see Oliver suspended in the air.

"What in the world?" Robby Rae asked looking from Infinity to Oliver. Oliver was about five feet off the ground now. Infinity's eye's faded into a dull silver and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Jackson ran to her and picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the couch.

"What did you do now Oken?" Jackson asked pissed off.

"I didn't do it!" Oliver yelled. "This isn't my fault!" Oliver ran out of the Stewart's house and Miley ran after him.

"Ollie wait up!" Miley called running after him. "Ollie please don't leave" Miley cried. "I need you" She threw herself into his arms. "I love you!"


	19. Twins like you

**Nick and Ileana**

**No POV**

Nick and Ileana walked down the street quietly at first, but Nick looked over at her she looked back at him quickly and smiled.

"Why are you running?" Nick asked her out of the blue.

"Well my boyfriend" She stopped after that.

"He broke up with you?" Nick asked, a tear rolled down Ileana's cheek. Nick looked up at her and quickly wiped it off.

"How about we go sit down have lunch and talk" Nick suggested. "My treat" He added. Ileana looked up at him.

"Sure" She said after a minute.

Nick lead Ileana into a small quiet café, being careful so no one would recognize him. They each ordered and Ice tea and turkey Swiss cheese sandwich.

"You can tell me anything" Nick assured her. Ileana sighed.

"Okay, I guess I'll start with the beginning" She told him the story from her parents divorce to where they first met.

"Wow" Nick said speechless.

"I shouldn't have told you everything I'm sorry it's my problem I can take care of it" Ileana said quickly, not wanting Nick to think she was just a sob story.

"No!" Nick said quickly grabbing a hold of her hand softly. "Don't be sorry none of that is your fault" Nick added. Ileana blushed, and the half bloomed rose that was in a vase on the table bloomed fully and beautifully. Nick picked the flower up out of the water and handed it to her.

"It's a beautiful flower, like you" Nick said, Ileana chuckled.

"You think I'm a beautiful flower" She said.

"Minus the flower, all beautiful" Nick said smoothly. Ileana blushed shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink even Oliver hadn't given her the butterfly's Nick had.

"Thanks" She said in a small soft voice.

They ate their food in silence, but exchanging flirtatious glances when they caught each others eye.

"How about we go back to the hotel and go swimming!" Nick suggested happily, as he paid the bill and headed towards the hotel.

"Okay" Ileana said. "That sounds like fun, me and my sister were planning on going swimming, so luckily I have my bathing suit on already" Ileana added.

"Yay!" Nick said sounding like a little kid, they both laughed.

As they entered the hotel and went upstairs to Nick's room. Joe and Kevin must not have noticed Ileana standing there because they bombarded Nick with questions.

"So Nick where did you go?" Kevin asked his little brothers.

"Did you Kiss her?!" Joe asked out of no where excited.

"Guy!" Nick yelled over them. "She's still here" He said pointing towards Ileana. Ileana gave a cute little wave.

"We're going swimming" Nick said taking his swimming short in the bathroom to change.

"So how did it go?" Joe asked Ileana pulling her over to one of the beds. Kevin sat on the other side of her, so she was squished between the two of them.

"Good" Ileana said shyly.

"Good?" Kevin asked.

"That's it?" Joe added onto it. Ileana nodded. "we no for a fact our little bro isn't just good, at least not according to the fans" Joe pointed out.

By that time Nick had exited the bathroom, Ileana stood up quickly they interlaced fingers and left the room. Ileana looked back and smiled at his brothers.

When they made it downstairs to the pool, Ileana had a hard time taking her eyes off Nick, he was very fit and had some amazing muscles.

"Are you checking me out?" Nick asked, she instantly blushed her cheeks turning deep pink.

She slipped off her flip flops and shorts and top, revealing a beautiful deep purple halter top bikini, that had a sparkling black sash around her waist. Her body was beautiful, her long legs and tight stomach, Nick couldn't help but stare.

"Are YOU checking me out?" Ileana asked walking towards him, the other two guy in the pool were checking her out to.

"Yes, yes I am" Nick said wrapping his arms around her, turning and pushing them both into the pool. As they surfaced the laughed. Ileana backstroked, with out paying attention she ran into one of the other guy's.

"Oh I'm sorry" She said looking up at the blond haired black eyed boy.

"Oh we should all play Marko Polo!" Ileana said. The other two guy's agreed and Nick volunteered to be it.

"Marko!" Nick called closing his eye's.

"Polo!" The three called back.

"Marko!" Nick called again.

The two guy's approached Ileana as they yelled. "Polo!" The guy's grabbed her and pushed her under the water.

She fought back, but with both of them she couldn't handle it.

"_Help! Help! Help!" _Ileana screamed into the mind of her sisters.

She heard one last thing before the world went dark. "Marko!"


End file.
